


Genre Uncertain

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [248]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, neither Stiles nor I can stay serious, possible danger, relationship status undefined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/03/19: “rest, weak, movie”





	Genre Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/03/19: “rest, weak, movie”

When Stiles wished his life were like a movie, he meant rom-com, not crime drama.

He was even in the woods, the perfect place to be murdered.

Roscoe had stalled. While Stiles checked under the hood, something in the darkness growled. Stiles had run.

What could he say, he was weak. And soon, dead. _Rest in peace Stiles,_ he was thinking, then Derek appeared.

“Asshole! Was that you growling?”

“Growling?” Instantly on alert, Derek looked around. “I saw your Jeep on the road.”

When he took Stiles’s hand, Stiles hoped there might be some _rom_ in this drama after all.


End file.
